This invention relates to an energetic ink based on nanocomposite thermites.
Vine et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0243151) reports an explosive device is provided, containing an explosive formulation or explosive ink, which is capable of being disposed of onto a substrate for the device by well known printing and depositing techniques, such as screen printing, ink jet printing or gravure methods. The formulation contains an ink resin binder, a metal and a non-metal in particulate form where the diameter of the particles is less than 10 .mu.m, such that when the formulation is heated, a reactive output results. The substrate can be chosen from any inert material or alternatively an energetic material for which the formulation provides a means of initiation. Preferred metals are aluminum iron or titanium and non-metals are carbon, silicon, boron or metal oxides such as copper oxide, nickel oxide or molybedenum oxide. The method of producing an explosive device comprises the steps of: a) mixing a potion of a binder with at least one metal in the form of particles having a diameter of less than 10 .mu.m; b) mixing a further portion of the binder with at least one non-metal, wherein the non-metal is selected from a metal oxide, or any non-metal from Group III or Group IV in the form of particles having a diameter of less than 10 .mu.m; c) mixing together the products of a) and b) to provide an explosive formulation; d) depositing the formulation so produced onto a substrate; and e) causing the formulation to dry on said substrate. The method of depositing an explosive formulation, includes the steps of: a) loading a printing apparatus with a mixture of a binder with at least one metal in the form of particles having a diameter of less than 10 .mu.m and with a mixture of a binder with at least one non-metal, wherein the non-metal is selected from a metal oxide, or any non-metal from Group III or Group IV in the form of particles having a diameter of less than 10 .mu.m such that the at least one metal and/or at least one non-metal mixtures are held separate in the apparatus; b) drawing up selected aliquots of the at least one metal and the at least one non-metal mixtures and mixing the same in-situ immediately prior to operation of the apparatus to deposit an explosive formulation onto a substrate.